my little pony mas que mascotas son familia
by brony1218
Summary: historia centrada no en las ponis sino en sus mascotas, relatando sus historias
1. recuerdos de mascotas parte 1

MY LITTLE PONY: MAS QUE MASCOTAS SON HERMOSA FAMILIA

Este fanfic no está centrado en las ponis ni en el humano que es de mi creación que llega en mi primera historia si no que se enfoca en sus mascotas, a mi me encanta los animales y les tengo mucho amor me inspire por mi gato que rescate y lo quiero mucho espero les guste

Capitulo 1: recuerdos de mascotas parte 1

Era un día cualquiera, soleado y muy bonito. Rainbow dash dormía y su mascota tanque dormía a su lado roncando muy lentamente.

pinkie pie había despertado de un salto y su mascota gummy la esperaba sonriendo sin dientes.

pinkie pie: buenos días gummy ¿quién quiere desayunar? ¿quién quiere desayunar? yo sí y ¿tú?

aunque gummy no podía hablar él pensó

gummy: yo si quiero

gummy tuvo un recuerdo

*narración contada por gummy en su recuerdo*

aún recuerdo el día que nací con mi enfermedad que no permitía tener dientes, fui rechazado por los demás lagartos incluso por mis padres, estaba solo, los demás lagartos se burlaban de mi y el día que me encontré contigo fue hermoso

pinkie pie: oh hola pequeño lagartito ¿estás solo? ¿qué paso con tus padres?

yo mire al piso muy triste ella no sabe que no tengo dientes

pinkie pie: oh, no tienes dientes...no te preocupes eres muy lindo...ya sé qué tal si vienes con migo será agradable tenerte con migo

cuando me llevaste a tú casa pensé no duraría ni un minuto pero fui bien recibido me alimentaste con ensalada y a pesar de que soy un lagarto me encanto tu ensalada

pinkie pie: uh...te gusto, entonces espera el postre

me diste una rebana de pastel algo que decían era comida solo para ponis pero lo probé y no me di cuenta que me lo termine

pinkie pie: uh ¿te gusto? entonces ten un poco

fue tan deliciosos los pasteles que ella preparaba

pinkie pie: si que te gustan eh...mmm ya sé te llamare gummy por que suena a gomitas ¿te gusta tú nombre?

yo no te podía hablar pero te sonreí será un gusto ser tu mascota

pinkie pie: Ja ja ja, tú no eres mi mascota, tu eres mi mejor amigo- dijo abrazándome

nací y me maltrataron pero encontrarte encontré motivo para vivir, no te puedo mostrar mi cariño hablando y como no tengo dientes te morderé suavemente de cariño.

*fin del recuerdo de gummy y su narración*

en el castillo de twilight y spike, la princesa y spike habían despertado y owlicious había acariciado a spike y twilight

*recuerdo de owlicious y su narración*

cuando nací había vivido con mis padres pero llego el día unos dragones adolescentes habían llegado y comenzaron a hacer estupideces, pero lo peor fue que mis padres intentaron protegerme

dragón adolescente: Ja ja, estos animales sí que son débiles

los dragones querían quemarme vivo pero mis padres me protegieron, intentaron detenerlos me dijeron que escapara y yo de cobarde lo hice desde lejos los vi como fueron quemados por los dragones.

Por mucho tiempo estuve solo y tenia gran odio por los dragones, estuve vagando hasta que llegue a poniville y vi que había un dragón habitando con ponis, me pareció muy raro si son bestias crueles, comencé a seguir sus pasos, vi como arriesgaba su vida para salvar a sus amigos, vi como lo apreciaban por ser amigable pero siempre la veía mas cerca de un poni purpura y decidí ir con ella y me alegre tanto no sabía cómo pero quería ser parte de su familia incluso ser amigo del dragón spike

A pesar de que no fui bien recibido por spike quería ser su amigo, gracias él vi que hay más de lo que se ve y tras esa experiencia que tuve al conocerlos descubrí la magia de la amistad y mi nuevo hogar.

*fin del recuerdo y su narración*

en la casa de applejack ella estaba recolectando manzanas y Winona la estaba acompañando con una canasta

applejack: bien echo Winona, !YIHA¡ eres la mejor amiga canina

*recuerdo de Winona y su narración*

recuerdo aquella vez, el día que me encontraste de cachorra.

Fue el día que estuve en la guardería de mascotas, yo ere un cachorrita y estaba en adopción, extrañaba mucho a mi mami, pero me dijeron que me darían un buen hogar con una nueva familia.

estuve ansiosa por conocer a mi nueva familia, espere y espere pero nadie venia, los días se convirtieron en semanas, todos los demás perros iban siendo adoptados, los días se convirtieron en meses, años para un perro, yo lloraba por que nadie me quería.

Pero llego el día, llegaste tú una poni granjera, no creí que me quisieres habiendo tantos perros cachorros y yo la más vieja solo por meses

applejack: baya eres un perrita bien linda, me recuerdas a mi granja, bueno te llevare con migo

ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, tú querías que te ayudara en la granja y yo no creí que pudiera solo era una quiltra, pero te ayude a recolectar me sentí tan servicial, con el tiempo no solo jugué contigo también con Big mac, la abuela Smith y más cuando creció appleblom, me volví una perrita ovejera y te lo agradezco tanto

*fin de su recuerdo y su narración*

Winona : wof, wof

applejack: Je je, te quiero tanto, mi hermosa perrita y mi gran amiga


	2. recuerdos de mascotas parte 2

MY LITTLE PONY: MAS QUE MASCOTAS SON FAMILIA

hago este fanfic por amor a los animales, espero les guste

Capitulo 2: recuerdos de mascotas parte 2

En casa de rarity, ella se había quedado a terminar unos vestidos que tenia encargado y su única compañía era su gatita opalence

opal: *miau*

rarity: oh, querida opalence, debes desayunar, mi linda gatita no te puede faltar nunca la comida

*recuerdo de opal y su narración*

a pesar de que no siempre concuerdo contigo jamás olvidare la vez que me salvaste, era un día lluvioso yo era una pequeña gata toda sucia y fea, fui abandonada por otra familia solo por rasgar sus muebles, no podía evitarlo soy una gata y siento la necesidad de rasgar es mi método de para des estresarme y siempre estuve estresada, no jugaban con migo, no me alimentaban muy seguido.

Aquel día se hartaron y me echaron, estuve maullando mucho tiempo en la puerta pero nunca me hicieron caso, me tiraban zapatos para callarme, estuve condenada a vagar por la ciudad yo vivía en el reino de canterlot y fui al bosque esperando encontrar comida, me encontré con muchos peligros intentando devorarme hasta que llegue a un pueblo llamado poniville.

tenía frio, hambre, estaba en los huesos y sucia, creí que sería mi fin, pero un día buscando comida en la basura llegaste tú.

rarity: oh, pero pobre gatita, estas toda sucia y a los huesos

opal: *miau*

rarity: no puedo tolerar esto, una gatita es un símbolo de belleza, descuida te hare la gatita más hermosa de poniville, NO, de toda equestria

Ese día me llevaste a tú casa, me diste de comer, y me arreglaste logrando que me viera hermosa

rarity: necitas un nombre, algo de verdadera dama...mmm que tal opalence, es un nombre para una bella dama gatita

Opalence era mi nuevo nombre pero yo seguía estresada y no pude evitar rasgar un mueble

rarity: !AAAHHH¡ opelence rasguñaste los muebles

pensé que me echarías de la casa pero...

rarity: oh, querida opal creo que tendré que comprarte un poste para arañar

en lugar de enojarte me perdonaste y no solo compraste el poste también muchos juguetes con lo que podía jugar, a pesar de que a veces me porte mal o te rasguñe por no coincidir contigo era increíble ver tu gran generosidad, en el fondo te quiero con todo mi corazón

*fin del recuerdo y narración de opal*

en la casa de fluttershy y su huésped Ariel el humano estaban alimentado a los animales pero solo tenían una mascota cada uno Ángel y un gatito llamado Thomas

fluttershy: oh Ángel, lo siento hoy era tu día de puras zanahorias

*recuerdo de ángel y su narración*

fluttershy eres tan amable , recuerdo la vez que solo era un conejo agresivo del bosque, yo estaba solo mis padres fueron comidos por lobos de bosque y no tuve más opción que valerme por mi mismo y desde entonces tuve que sobrevivir robando, golpeando a los demás y incluso estuve a punto de matar a otro conejo pero no lo hice.

Estuve solo y un día escuche una hermosa melodía, era fluttershy cantando, tú habías caído del cielo, para mi fuiste un ángel del cielo, conviviste con los animales y yo no creí que te acercarías a mi

fluttershy: oh, hola lindo conejito estas solo

yo no sabía que decir

fluttershy: bueno, me gustaría tener un poco de compañía...tú vendrás conmigo

y así fue como toda mi vida cambio, fui un conejo bandido y gracias a ti cambie me hice amigos de los demás animales y me pusiste el nombre que nunca creí que podría tener

fluttershy: tu nombre será "ángel"

ángel mi nuevo nombre, te debo la vida fluttershy

*fin del recuerdo y la narración de ángel*

en la misma casa de fluttershy, ella vivía con un huésped humano que se mudo a equestria con ella y su gatito llamado Thomas

Ariel: mi lindo gatito, te gusto la comida

Thomas: *miau*

fluttershy: son muy lindos juntos Thomas y ángel

*recuerdo de y narración de Thomas*

Aún recuerdo el día que me encontraste, yo fui tenía solo 3 meses de nacido y fui abandonado, me tiro a la calle se fueron en su auto dejándome solo, pasaron los días y tenía mucha hambre, pedía ayuda a los demás humanos pero solo me rechazaban, un día fui perseguido por perros y tuve que correr por mi vida, llegue a la calle donde pasaron muchos autos a punto de atropellarme y luego vi un auto rojo

*dentro del auto rojo*

padre: hijo ¿estás bien?...

Ariel: sí-dijo muy triste

madre: no podíamos hacer nada, tu gato tenía una enfermedad incurable

Ariel: por favor no me lo recuerden-dijo a punto de llorar

padre: que les pasa a los autos...

Ariel: !GATITO¡

madre: ¿qué?

Ariel: UN GATITO, PAPÁ PARA EL AUTO AHORA, PARA-grito

*afuera del auto con el gatito*

Estaba a punto de ser atropellado pero el auto rojo paro, de el salió un humano que parecía tener unos 16 años y se puso frente del auto que me iba a atropellar

Ariel: !PARE AHORA¡- grito frente al auto

conductor: ¿qué te pasa?... ten cuidado te pude matar

Ariel: ibas matar al gato

no sé quien era este humano pero le agradezco por salvarme, el auto nos rodeo y se fue

Ariel: ¿estás bien?...esta a los puros huesos

Thomas: *miau*

Ariel: vendrás conmigo

en ese momento tu me llevaste a tu auto fui bien recibido

madre: pobrecito, esta tan mal cuidado

Ariel: él será mi nuevo gatito, después de haber perdido a mi primer gato hace 2 días, el apareció, es una señal de que debía encontrarlo

en ese momento me llevaste tu casa donde me alimentaste y me cuidaste 5 años después he recuperado mi peso y soy un gato muy grande, me pusiste de nombre "THOMAS".

El día que te fuiste campo te espere el todo el tiempo pero no llegabas y solo veía a mi madre y padre llorando perecía que había muerto alguien y supe quien era, mi dueño había muerto y desde entonces no deje de dormir en tú cama, 3 días después escuche un sonido que vino del comedor y llegaste con unas amigas, fue el día más feliz al ver que volviste, días después tú y yo nos mudamos a una tierra habitada por ponis y prometo que voy a estar a tu lado siempre

espero que les guste la historia, será corta solo le falta un capitulo mas, me disculpo si incluí al humano pero fue por quería contar como conocí a mi gatito y fue así realmente yo lo rescate de morir atropellado.

este fanfic lo hago por amor a los animales.

espero que les guste, les deseo un buen día


End file.
